litarockfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Acid Queen(сингл )
Треклист 1. Acid Queen 2. Let's Spend the Night Together UK Edition 1. Acid Queen 2. Rockin and Rollin Тексты песен Acid Queen If your child ain't all he should be now This girl will put him right I'll show him what he could be now Just give me one night I'm the Gypsy - The acid Queen Pay before we start I'm the Gypsy - The acid queen I'll tear your soul apart Give us a room and close the door Leave us for a while Your boy won't be a boy no more Young, but not a child I'm the Gypsy - The acid queen Pay before we start I'm the Gypsy - The acid queen I'll tear your soul apart Gather your wits and hold on fast Your mind must learn to roam Just as the Gypsy Queen must do You're gonna hit the road My work is done now look at him He's never been more alive His head it shakes his fingers clutch Watch his body writhe I'm the Gypsy - The acid queen Pay before we start I'm the Gypsy - I'm guaranteed To break your little heart Let´s Spend The Night Together My, My, My, My Don't you worry 'bout what's on your mind (Oh my) I'm in no hurry I can take my time (Oh my) I'm going red and my tongue's getting tied (tongues's getting tied) I'm off my head and my mouth's getting dry. I'm high, But I try, try, try (Oh my) Let's spend the night together Now I need you more than ever Let's spend the night together now I feel so strong that I can't disguise (oh my) Let's spend the night together But I just can't apologize (oh no) Let's spend the night together Don't hang me up just to let me down (don't let me down) We could have fun just groovin' around around and around Let's spend the night together Now I need you more than ever Let's spend the night together Let's spend the night together Now I need you more than ever You know I'm smiling baby You need some guiding baby Now I need you more than ever Let's spend the night together Let's spend the night together now This doesn't happen to me ev'ryday (oh my) Let's spend the night together No excuses offered anyway (oh my) Let's spend the night together I'll satisfy your every need (every need) And I now know you will satisfy me Let's spend the night together Now I need you more than ever Let's spend the night together now Rockin And Rollin I'm sitting at home and the phone doesnt even ring I'm all alone again Not a sound in the house save the radio Fm dj filling up the emptiness Babys on the road again Six weeks nation-wide opening the show And Im making it on my own like a rockn roll widow Get my news from the rolling stone, wake by the telephone Wonder if hes alone Or is my man on a permanent loan to rockn roll Rockn roll Outdoor concert, watching him play for me I fall in love again He says his music is everything Helpless, caught by the melody When he begins to sing Go on, tell me hes like all the rest And Im making it on my own like a rockn roll widow Get my news from the rolling stone, wake by the telephone Wonder if hes alone Or is my man on a permanent loan to rockn roll Rockn roll Watching him run Ive got the feeling that hes already lost in the life So Im making it on my own like a rockn roll widow Get my news from the rolling stone, wake by the telephone Wonder if hes alone Or is my man on a permanent loan to rockn roll To rockn roll Категория:Синглы Категория:Тина Тернер Категория:1975 Категория:Acid Queen Категория:7" Категория:Страницы с текстами песен Категория:Винил